Until The Stars End
by XxXHoneyleafXxX
Summary: A story about Lionblaze and Cinderheart as humans. I hope you enjoy it! (RATED T FOR A REASON.)


Until the Stars End

**So after writing some of The Aftermath, I realize that I want Lionblaze and Cinderheart to have their own story. **

I walked into our new apartment, and I turned to face my wife.

"This is it! This is it Cinderheart! We have our own apartment!" I laughed and picked her up, and then I spun her around. She laughed.

"I know! I'm just so... I'm so happy!" I stopped spinning and hugged her close to me.

"Me too, angel." I told her softly. "I love you."

"I love you too, Lionblaze." She said into my neck. I smiled.

"Let's go put our stuff away and make the bed, then we can start on dinner." I told her. She nodded and then grabbed her boxes. I bent down and picked some up as well, and I followed Cinderheart into the bedroom.

I set down the boxes and opened the one on top. It contained Cinderheart's clothing. I reached into the box and pulled out the first thing I touched. I smirked, and held up a lacey thong.

"What's this?" I asked her teasingly. She looked up and flushed. Cinderheart snatched them out of my hand.

"They- well, it... It's my thong, and if you have a problem with that you can suck it." She teased at me, and I stuck my tongue out. She stuck hers out back, and I chuckled. She giggled and threw the underwear on the bed, and she continued to unpack.

After about two hours, we had gotten most of our clothes put away, our bed made, and we made a makeshift couch out of boxes.

"I'm going to make dinner, okay?" Cinderheart said. I looked at my wife.

"No, I will."

"No. I'm making dinner for you."

"First one to the kitchen gets to make dinner!" I told her smirking, she looked at me deviously.

"One, two, three... go!" Cinderheart said. I immediately got up and sprinted for the kitchen, and Cinderheart was still a few steps behind me. I stepped foot in the kitchen and turned to her victoriously.

"I win! That means _I _get to make dinner for _you_!" I told her. She looked at me with both anger and playfulness.

"Fine. I'm going to go finish unpacking." I smiled and kissed her cheek.

"Okay." As Cinderheart walked away I pulled out a basic pot, filled it with water and threw some Ramen Noodles in it.

After about seven minutes our noodles were done. Remembering that Cinderheart likes her noodles without the broth, I disposed of it and then divided the noodles into two bowls.

"Cinder! Your dinner is ready!" I called to her. She comes out of the bedroom wearing an old pair of jean shorts and a plain white tank top. I smiled, and I handed my wife her bowl.

"Ramen Noodles, how fancy" She tells me, sarcasm oozing from her voice. I chuckled and gently poked her with my fork.

"It's all we had." I told her shrugging. She giggled and twirled some noodles onto her fork.

"Yummy." She said. I smiled as I spotted a noodle right above her lip.

"Wait just one second…" I leaned down, and pulled her close to me. She giggles, and I place a gentle kiss on her lips.

Cinderheart apparently wanted more. She put her bowl on the counter, and put mine there as well. She wrapped her arms around my neck and kissed me a bit more intensely. I mentally smiled, and matched her. Cinderheart gently traced my lips with her tongue. I moaned softly and opened my mouth slightly, letting her in. I gently prodded the inside of her mouth with my tongue, and she returned the gesture. I blew some air out through my nostrils, and I slipped my hands under my wife's shirt. I undid her bra, and she removed my shirt. I smiled seductively and pulled her shirt off, losing her bra in the process. I leaned down and kissed her shoulder, making my way over to her neck. When I reached my destination, I sucked gently. I received a soft moan, and Cinderheart unbuttoned my pants. My pants dropped to the floor, I unbuttoned Cinderheart's shorts. They fell to the floor with ease. I picked Cinderheart up and she wrapped her legs around my waist. I pulled away panting for a moment.

"To the bedroom?" I asked between pants. Cinderheart nodded, and I smirked.

**Getting a bit sexy in there, are we now? Since this story is rated T, I figured you'd be mature enough to handle it. And if you aren't... get out. I hope you liked it!**


End file.
